I'm Always There
by XX-HeadOverConverse-XX
Summary: i do not own darest powers! YAY Chlerek!
1. Chapter 1

(Derek POV)

I could hear Chloe's small, careful steps, leading towards the kitchen were I sat. Continuing to stare at my floating cereal, I stopped listening for her. _'She's an adult, she knows how to take care of herself.' _

"Derek, you okay?" I looked up to see Chloe's tiny form peering around the door. From her chest down was being blocked by the wall. _'Why are you hiding it, Chloe? I know exactly why you wont let me near you anymore.' I returned to staring at my breakfast, without answering her. It shocked me when I felt her small hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to look at her. She had her concerned face on._

"_Derek?" worry filled every element of her voice._

"_I'm fine, Chloe." I growled under my breath, when she didn't move._

"_Liar." she said boldly. I spun in my chair to look at her. She was wearing a long baggy shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. She humped over to hide the small roundness of her stomach. I couldn't help but roll my eyes._

"_What?" she asked, flinging her hand on her hip. I shook my head. _

"_Whatever." she mumbled, heading to the cabinets. I watched as she reach high on her tip toes and her shirt slid up over her growing belly. Forgetting the cereal she was after, she dropped off her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around her waist and stared at the ground. I starred at her trembling figure until the salt of her tears filled my nose. Without thinking, I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her. Chloe buried her face in my chest and sobbed until nothing else came out._

"_Chloe, why are so upset about it?" I said, smoothing her hair, which made her cry more. _

"_I don't know what to do, Derek. I'm scared." she sobbed into my shirt. _

"_Don't worry about it. I'm here. I don't know why you keep pushing me away. It was not your fault." I tried to sooth her. _

"_I thought you would be angry with me." she confessed. I picked her up bridal style and sat in the chair, her in my lap._

"_Chloe, Chloe….no I could never be mad at you. Not ever. Especially over something like this." I lightly tapped her stomach with my finger. "It was all my fault, anyway. If I hadn't left you at that store, then Liam never would have…" a growl rumbled up from my chest and Chloe pushed both her tiny hands against my mouth. _

"_Shut up." she said stubbornly. I dropped my head, and she laid her head on mine._

"_D, what do I, sorry, we do about….." She trailed off suggestively staring at her stomach._

" _Well, first you should tell Tori. She will be dying to throw you a baby shower." I chuckled at her mock terrified expression. "and Simon. He likes kids." _

_Chloe looked at me softly, but her eyes were serious. _

"_And what about you? Do you like kids? Are you willing to help me here?" she quirked her eyebrow at me. I thought seriously about it, and nodded at her. _

"_Chloe, anything you need I will be here for you. I promise." _

" _Well, right now I need your extra height to get my cereal." Chloe giggled, sliding into the chair beside me. I reach effortlessly and grabbed the cereal box._


	2. Chapter 2

"We HAVE to redecorate your room!" Tori beamed. Chloe let out a small sigh that only I caught. I glanced down to see her playing with the hem of her shirt. My hand automatically took hold of her small one. She didn't look up at me, but a smile was slight on the corner of her mouth. We were in the den of the safe house, and Chloe was leaned into my side, one of my arms thrown across the back of the couch. Simon was sitting in the chair across from us, staring into space. Tori was blabbering about beds and names, when she stopped abruptly and stared wide eyed at Chloe.

"Oh my gosh, what are you going to do about wolf-boy?"

"TORI!" Simon and Chloe snapped. She just shrugged and waited for an answer. Chloe stared intently at the floor, worrying her bottom lip. I gave her hand a light squeeze and her eyes jerked up to my face. Her lip was bleeding slightly from her teeth and tears outlined her ocean blue eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked, shocking me out of my trance.

"Me?" I was confused. Chloe nodded.

"I.. if you… I mean… you…" I finally dropped my head, shaking it. "I don't know what you want me to say." Chloe shook her head.

"That's not what I ask. I ask what you _thought. Not what I want to hear." _

"_I… You figure out what you need to do. Then you can decide where or if I fit into that picture." I was shocked when she elbowed me in the ribs._

"_Ouch!" I emphasized. She glared at me._

"_You are the frikin' picture frame!" I laughed at the reference. And so did Simon. Chloe glared at us. Tori cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow, waiting._

"_Why does it matter?" Chloe ask her. Tori sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. _

"_I need to know what size bed to get. Because if he is going to stay with you then you definitely need a bigger bed." She stated as if it was obvious. _

"_Then yes, I mean if you want to." she said looking up at me. Her big blue eyes shone with tears at my hesitation. I buried my face in her neck and nodded. She sighed heavily._

"_Thank god." she whispered just low enough for me to hear._

"_I love you, Chloe Sanders. Don't ever forget it." she turned so my head rested on her chest, she tangled her hand in my hair and soft, warm tears fell from her face._

"_I love you too, Derek Souza. More than you will ever know." I grinned._

"_Doubtful" Tori cleared her throat again and I turned my face to look at her._

"_So, now then, before this….thing…gets here, we need to plan." I glared at her._

"_This thing… is a baby. Get it right hag." she snarled at me._

"_Fine, before the baby gets here we need to get the story straight." Chloe stiffened and paled greatly. _

"_Like what?" her voice was small and shaky. _

"_Like what we're going to tell Andrew and Kit and what its going to call you guys. Ooh, if your with Derek does that make him its dad for all intensive purposes?" wow she was really hyper. I sat up strait,. Chloe looked up at me waiting._

"_I.. I don't know??" I glanced down at Chloe's pale, sad face. Simon's voice startled all of us._

"_Oh come on Derek, Are you to tough to be a dad?" _

"_No." Suddenly Chloe's face brightened._

"_Really?" I kissed her forehead lightly._

"_Of course. If you want me there, I'm there." a surprise aww came from Tori, a sweet face to match._

"_Aww, Derek's gonna be a daddy." I chuckled happily. I liked that idea. Chloe's smile was huge as she melted her self against my side, stealthily taking my hand in both her small ones, sitting them on her growing stomach._

"_Daddy." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me with her hypnotizing ocean blue eyes and murmured on my lips._

"_Mommy."_


	3. Chapter 3

I was running as fast as I could, but I could still hear his sadistic chuckling close behind me. A few feet ahead I saw the shed that Derek had pointed out the day before when we were walking. I wish he was here. I wish we had never argued. I wish I had never stormed off, cursing at him under my breath. I wish I had stayed in the property line. Derek had made sure I knew where it was. Why didn't I stay?

"Come on, Sweetheart, lets not play hard to get now." His hideous voice sounded close to me ear. I let out a girlish scream, running harder to the shed.

"This is getting annoying, pretty thing. If you give up now, I'll take it easy on you." I was knocked to the ground and a sharp snap in my leg had me giving another girlish scream. Liam laughed and pinned me to the ground.

"You shouldn't have run. I was just looking for your boyfriend. But you took a piece outta me with that little knife of yours. And its not nice to take with out giving back." Another blood churning chuckle.

"Please, don't." tears streamed down my face as the large werewolf pinning me to the ground reach for the bottom of my shirt.

"Derek, please help me." I murmured, closing my eyes tight. Liam's voice was loud next to my ear.

"Scream." And I did.

I woke up startled and sweating like crazy. Derek was asleep in the floor next to my bed. Apparently my nightmare hadn't woken him. That was good, he needed his sleep after the last few months of fighting off mad scientists. We had finally defeated the Edison group and gotten rid of the two terrible werewolves after us. He deserved his rest.

After Tori's questioning last night, Derek had some questions of his own he wanted to ask me:

"Are you going to tell your dad?" I thought about it for a moment and shook my head.

"No, I don't plan on seeing him again." Tears came to my eyes as I told him what I had already decided.

"I'm sorry." Derek hugged me to his side.

"It's okay. I have a new family now." I smiled to my self.

"Umm.. So what about Kit?" Derek's voice was hesitant.

"What do you mean? Like will we tell him?" Derek grunted.

"Yes. Unless you don't want to. He's gonna be a Granddad." Derek sighed and leaned against the bed post.

"I love you, Chloe. You and only you." He said wrapping my tight in his arms, his hand resting softly on my stomach.

His voice from the floor caught me off guard and snapped me outta my retrieve.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" he was grinning up at me, with his arms tucked behind his head.

I shrugged and slid off the bed to the floor beside him.

"Good morning, love of my life." I grinned and kissed his forehead tenderly. Derek pouted and reach for my lips.

"Nope, get dressed, Andrew's doing my ultra sound today." I whispered. Derek grinned and picked me up as he stood.

"Lets go." He said dragging me through the door.

Andrew made me lay out on one of the beds in the medical room, in the basement of the safe house. He put blue gel on my small round stomach and I shivered. Though Derek chuckled, he had a death grip on my hand, I could tell he was extremely nervous.

"Okay, Chloe, the screen will have a picture of your baby." Andrew said. I looked over at Derek and smiled. The grainy gray screen started moving. My baby. It was so small.

"It's a girl, Chloe. You're having a little girl." Andrew smiled and hugged me gently. Shaking Derek's had and congratulating him before leaving. I turned to Derek.

"A little girl. She's going to be spoiled, ya know that right?" I grinned at him.

"She's going to be an angel! She's gonna be just as pretty as her momma." He said kissing me gently. I pouted.

"I'm not gonna break." He grinned and kissed me again, just as gentle as the first.

"I'm not taking any chances." I rolled my eye's and let him help me up off the table.

"Lets go tell Tori. She's been bugging me all night." With a sigh he let me drag him down the stairs towards the screaming, that always erupted around Tori and Simon.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Derek yelled over the fight. Tori squealed and Simon captured me in a hug.

"Congrats. Mommy-to-be." I loved the sound of that and hugged him back tightly. Derek's strong arms wrapped around my growing belly and pulled me close to him as Tori and Simon continued their argument. Derek was my rock, he was going to keep me sane when all heck broke loose, he was going to help me raise this baby. He was my everything. I looke3ed down at my small, pale hands on his large, tan ones. So capable of destruction, but so gentle and soft as they rubbed small circles on my round stomach. He was perfect. I settled into his chest and closed my eyes listening to his strong heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Derek. Honey. Derek?" I said shaking his shoulder lightly, only earning a scowl and a grunt from the sleeping man beside me.

"Derek." I shoved a little harder at his shoulder.

"What?" he grumbled. A hard, sharp pain ran around my stomach and sides.

"Please, Derek, wake up." I was on the verge of tears. I really needed him. Derek rolled over on to his back and rubbed his eyes. Another sharp pain and I gripped at my sides. Getting upset, i kicked him hard in the thigh.

"Ouch! Dang it Chloe!" he growled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Help me!" I cried. Derek jumped up from the bed and gently picked me up. He was moving so fast out the door and down the hall that the loose gown i wore hugged tight to my bulging belly. His eyes were so scared and i wanted to comfort him and tell him everything was okay but another pain rocked across my stomach and i let out a small cry.

"ANDREW!" Derek's panicked voice called. Another pain, another small cry. Derek's fast steps quickened and in an seconds we were at Andrew's makeshift hospital room. Derek sat me gently down on the end of the bed and wiped the sweat and hair that was clinging to my face away.

"Are you okay? Are you hurting right now? What can i do?" Poor guy, he was so worried. He began pacing around the room.

"Derek." my voice was small and weaker then i felt, but he had heard me and was at my side instantly. His worried eyes bore into mine.

"What is it, Chloe? What can i do? ANDREW!"

"I'm right here, Derek." Andrew called as he walked through the door wiping sleep from his eyes. A pain shot across my stomach and i tried and failed to contain the painfilled cry that escaped my dry lips. Derek as at my side, holding me to him, rubbing circles on my back as the pain subsided.

"Well, I do believe that we will have a baby tonight." Andrew murmered to himself. Derek's soft lips rested on my sweaty forehead and he held my small shakey hand in his large steady one. Andrew begain filling syringes and getting blankets and turning on lights as I shivered next to my massive werewolf. A pain sharper than any I had felt before shook my small body and I screamed.

When i woke up, a bright light shone directly above my head. I was still in the makeshift hospital room and Derek was sitting in a chair beside the bed, his head in his hands and his shoulders heavy. He must have been as exaughsted as I felt because he didn't notice I was awake until I spoke.

"Derek." His name felt comforting to my lips and made me feel safe. Beside me, his head shot up and his eyes locked with mine. Emotions flashed across his face and he feel to his knees beside my bed. slowly, as if i might break, his rough, tan hands traced my face. His bright eyes held such fear and longing and regret and hope. Finally a smile played at his lips and he spoke.

"Do you want to see our daughter?" All I could do was nod. Derek stood and walked to the door and called for Tori. Tori meet him at the door with a tiny bundled up pink blanket, greeting me with a wink. Derek took it from her careful and walked over to my side with out ever taking his eyes off his baby girl. After forcing myself to sit up, my loving man handed me our daughter. Kaylee Victoria Souza weighed 5lbs 4oz and was 18in long. She was so tiny. I had all but pushed the thought of her real father out of my head and when I looked at the beautiful little baby in my arms, I knew that Derek Souza was ment to be here with us. He deserved to be her father. Kaylee looked just like me. Light hair and blue eyes, and with any luck she would not have any traits of the horrid man that had consived her. But if she did, however, become a werewolf, Derek would be there to help her through it.

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother." Derek whispered. Kaylee's eyes widened at the sound of his voice and she smiled a big toothless smile. I guess all those times he talked to my growing stomach, so she would know his voice, actually worked.

After a while of sitting with my new family, Andrew came in to check on us and agreed that it would be okay for us to go back to our own room. Derek refused to let me walk and insisted that i let him carry me to our room. No matter how much I protested it didn't work. Tori brought Kaylee in once Derek had gotten me in bed, propped up by pillows and cover by tons of blankets.

"Look at that pretty girl." Derek whispered as he took our daughter from her.

"If you need anything just let me know." Tori said as she closed the door and returned down stairs. Derek walked slowly across the room and sank down into the bed next to me. I leaned against the massive yet so gentle man who held our baby with such delacusy.

"I love you, baby girl. And I love you, my Chloe." Derek breathed into my hair.

"I love you too, Derek, and our beautiful baby." I whispered against his arm. I sat for a while just watching them together. My Derek and My Kaylee. My Beautiful Family.


End file.
